Applications for mobile devices continue to provide greater and greater functionality. In addition to conventional voice capabilities, these devices permit users to acquire information (e.g., weather information) from a variety of content sources. Unfortunately, as the richness and complexity of these applications increase, the complexity of the user interface increases commensurately. For example, the user may be required to launch one or more applications, and navigate through a series of menus (and requiring various user inputs) to obtain the desired information. This can be particularly cumbersome and inconvenient for the user, as user controls on mobile devices are generally small, and thus difficult to manipulate. Further, the maze of menus can require significant time to navigate through, thereby deterring the user from obtaining the information.